Connections
Many of the actors who have appeared on House, M.D. have appeared together in other movies and television shows. Most of the actor articles have a list of connections to other actors who they have appeared with outside of the series. This page covers trends and particularly good (or bad) connections. Hugh Laurie Hugh Laurie is one of the worst connected actors on the show. Although he has other minor connections, the only two on-screen actors he has appeared with outside of the series were Scott Michael Campbell (in Flight of the Phoenix, ''when on location filming he made his breakthough audition tape) and Leighton Meester (in ''The Oranges, ''where he plays a character who is obsessed with her). Well connected Some of the best connected actors are: *Robin Tunney (many guest stars on ''House ''have also guest starred on ''The Mentalist) *Jake Weber (from Medium) *Steve Valentine (from Crossing Jordan) John Prosky has appeared on all three series. Old buddies Some of the actors on the show have an extensive history of work together. *Chi McBride was one of the regulars on The John Larroquette Show. *John Larroquette and Charles Robinson were both regulars on Night Court *Kurtwood Smith and Laura Prepon both appeared in every episode of That 70s Show. *Amber Tamblyn and Chris Marquette were girlfriend and boyfriend in Joan of Arcadia and reunited for Fall From Grace. *Melanie Lynskey and Marin Hinkle both played recurring characters on Two and a Half Men. *Kal Penn and John Cho are great friends and worked together on the three Harold & Kumar ''movies. *Linda Park and Jolene Blalock both appeared in every episode of ''Enterprise *Janel Moloney and Joshua Malina were both regulars on The West Wing *Jay Karnes and David Marciano were both regulars on The Shield *Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Emily Rios and Sarah Clarke were all regulars on Men of a Certain Age. *Michael B. Jordan and Jurnee Smollett frequently appeared together on Friday Night Lights, ''and both appeared with Emily Rios, *Sarah Clarke and Jack Conley were both regulars on the series ''The Booth at the End *Candice Bergen and Meredith Eaton were both regulars on Boston Legal *David Marciano and Alan Rosenberg both appeared in every episode of Civil Wars *Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz both currently star in Grimm *Carla Gallo, Cynthia Ettinger and Patrick Bauchau were regulars on Carnivale *Piper Perabo and Anne Dudek play sisters on Covert Affairs. Sarah Clarke also has a recurring role on the series. *Margo Harshman and A.J. Trauth both appeared in every episode of Even Stevens *Wentworth Miller and Sarah Wayne Callies were both regulars on Prison Break *Pruitt Taylor Vince has a recurring role on The Mentalist ''with Robin Tunney *Ricky Ullman and Natalie Dreyfuss were both regulars on ''Rita Rocks *Scott Foley, Eddie McClintock and Peter Jacobson were all regulars on the short lived series A.U.S.A. *Michelle Trachtenberg and James LeGros were both in every episode of Mercy. ''They were joined in four episodes by Jeffrey Hephner *Chi McBride and Stella Maeve are both regulars in the series ''Golden Boy *Ron Livingston, Eyal Podell and Christina Cox were all in every episode of Defying Gravity *Zeljko Ivanek and Wendy Makkena were both in every episode of The Mob Doctor Personal connections *Joel Grey is the father of Jennifer Grey. *Jimmi Simpson and Melanie Lynskey are married. *Annabelle Attanasio is the daughter of Paul Attanasio and Katie Jacobs *In 2012, Leighton Meester was dating Aaron Himelstein The Twins *Melinda Dahl and Caitlin Dahl *The Colbert Sisters Reunions *Peter Jacobson and Jennifer Crystal Foley were both in 61* ''and reunited in Season 4 for a multi-episode run as husband and wife. *Lisa Edelstein and Tracy Vilar were both in the ''ER ''episode "Ambush" and also appeared together in five episodes of ''House. *John Cho and Elizabeth Sung first appeared together in the Charmed ''episode "Dead Man Dating". They reunited in Love Hurts when Sung portrayed the mother of Cho's character. They then re-united for two episodes of ''FlashForward, ''working with Michael Massee in both episodes and Shohreh Aghdashloo in one episode. *Anne Dudek and Meera Simhan were both in The Right Stuff and 97 Seconds and reunited in the ''Touch ''episode "Zone of Exclusion". *Beau Garrett and Olivia Wilde aappeared together in Remorse, and also appeared in two other movies together - ''Tron Legacy ''and ''Turistas. *Andre Braugher and Bobbin Bergstrom were in the Gideon's Crossing ''episode "The Race" and three episodes of House *Peter Jacobson and Brittany Ishibashi were both in two episodes of ''In Justice ''and in Two Stories. *Meat Loaf and Colleen Camp appeared in both ''Wayne's World ''and Simple Explanation *Kurtwood Smith and Robert Sean Leonard played father and son in ''Dead Poet's Society ''and both appeared in Half-Wit. *Joshua Malina and Christina Vidal both appeared in the ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" and in Wilson. *Three Stories is stuffed with reunions. Sela Ward and Andrew Keegan also both appeared in the ''CSI:NY ''episode "The 34th Floor". Ward also appeared in two episodes of ''Once and Again ''with Josh Zuckerman. Zuckerman and Jennifer Morrison also worked together in the movie ''Surviving Christmas. Zuckerman and Carmen Electra later appeared together in the 90210 ''episodes "Hate 2 Love" and "902-100" *Sarah Clarke and A.J. Trauth both appeared in the movie ''Happy Endings ''and in Control. *Jennifer Morrison and John Cho were both in ''Star Trek ''and Love Hurts, *Jayma Mays and Dahlia Salem play partners in Sleeping Dogs Lie, and both also appear in ''Paul Blart: Mall Cop. *Peter Jacobson and Sharif Atkins share several scenes in Blowing the Whistle and both also appear in the In Justice ''episode "Victims". *Haley Pullos and Gwen Mihok both appeared in Two Stories and ''The Cleaner ''episode "Meet the Joneses". Esteban Powell and Brett DelBuono also appear in "Meet the Joneses". *Jamie Bamber and Carlie Casey were lovers in The Confession and reunited in the ''Perception ''episode "Kilimanjaro". This is also Casey's only obvious connection outside the series. *Stella Maeve and Maite Schwartz both appear in Carrot or Stick and the movie ''Lovelives. Smith Cho also appears in Lovelives Old connections The oldest connections belong to Peter Graves. Both Joe Morton and Diane Baker appeared on Mission: Impossible. Poorly connected To be fair, we've excluded actors like Carter Page whose only credit is on the series. As such, to qualify, you have to have at least one other acting credit. We list other actors who are more poorly connected than Hugh Laurie, who only has two connections despite an extensive resume. *Ryan Lane - no connections despite thirteen television and movie appearances. *Michael Chey - no connections despite four other credits *Aubrey Manning - no connections in three other credits *Tyson Ritter - only two acting credits outside of House. No connections. *Skye Barrett - a child actress, no connections despite six other credits. *Roger Ainslie - no connections despite four other credits. *Despite appearing in three episodes, Kathryn Adams has a limited acting resume and only one connection - Judy Greer. *Largely a stage actress, Melissa Kite only has one connection, Carmen Argenziano, and they didn't appear together until after they both appeared on House. *Kendra Andrews has one connection for five other credits - Alyson Stoner Crowded productions Many television episodes and movies feature three or more House ''alumni. *''Zodiac ''(2007) has several House alumni - John Lacy, Elias Koteas, Donal Logue, Jimmi Simpson, Joel Bissonnette and James LeGros. *The TV movie ''Cinema Verite ''(2011) features Patrick Fugit, Thomas Dekker, Kathleen Quinlan, Nick Eversman and Jake Richardson *The ''Family Law ''episode "Decisons" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Jodi Long, Carl Reiner and Alan Rosenberg *The ''Vegas ''episode "Exposure" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw, Ivana Milicevic, James Immekus and Amy Davidson *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton and Margo Harshman *The short lived TV series ''The Unusuals featured Amber Tamblyn, Jeremy Renner, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Kai Lennox *''The Salton Sea (2002) features R. Lee Ermey, Shirley Knight, Meat Loaf and Azura Skye *''The Station ''(2009) features Whitney Cummings, Carla Gallo, Ivo Nandi and Jose Zuniga *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo, Omar Avila and Austin Michael Coleman *The TV Movie ''Judy's Got a Gun ''(2007) features Bailee Madison, Michael Michele, Margo Harshman, Marc Blucas and Kovar McClure *The ''Men of a Certain Age ''episode "Powerless" features Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Carla Gallo, Emily Rios and Jim Gleason *''Fired Up! ''(2009) features Nicholas D'Agosto, Smith Cho, Margo Harshman and Kayla Ewell *The ''FlashForward ''episode "A561984" features John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Michael Massee and John Prosky *The ''Law & Order: Los Angeles ''episode "Echo Park" features Jay Karnes, Michael Massee, John Prosky and John Kapelos *The ''Standoff ''episode "Circling" features Ron Livingston, Stacy Edwards, John Lacy and William Charlton *The ''Close to Home ''episode "Prodigal Son" features Jon Seda, Freda Foh Shen, Nigel Gibbs and William Charlton. The episode "Maternal Instinct" features Seda with Mel Harris, Josh Zuckerman and Joseph Lyle Taylor. *''The Mob Doctor ''episode "Change of Heart" features Shohreh Aghdashloo, Zeljko Ivanek, Wendy Makkena and Jurnee Smollett *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green ''(2012) features Shohreh Aghdashloo, David Morse, Lin-Manuel Miranda and Ron Livingston *''Normal Adolescent Behavior ''(2007) features Amber Tamblyn, Ashton Holmes, Daryl Sabara and Ricky Ullman. *The ''Justified ''episode "The Life Inside" features Sarah Jones, Kai Lennox, Christie Lynn Smith, Joseph Lyle Taylor and Heather Fox *''2ND Take ''(2011) features Sarah Jones, Josh Zuckerman, Lee Tergesen and Kim Estes *''S.W.A.T. ''(2003) features LL Cool J, Jeremy Renner, Lucinda Jenney and Jamison Yang *''The Practice ''episode "The Candidate" features Ron Livingston, Dylan Baker, Ray Abruzzo and Meera Simhan *''Hello I Must Be Going ''(2012) features Melanie Lynskey, John Rubinstein, Meera Simhan and Lynskey's husband Jimmi Simpson *''Election ''(1999) features Mark Harelik, Colleen Camp, Matt Malloy and Nicholas D'Agosto *In the ''Boston Public ''episode "Chapter Seventy-Two", series star Chi McBride is joined by Sherilyn Fenn, Nicholas D'Agosto, Thomas Dekker and Smith Cho *The ''Alias ''episode "The Getaway" features David Anders, Greg Grunberg, Amy Irving and Doug Kruse *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Days of Wine and Roses", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Dennis Boutsikaris, Kathe Mazur and John Rubinstein *The ''Family Law ''episode "Love and Money" features series regulars Kathleen Quinlan and Julie Warner who are joined by Peter Birkenhead and Ann Dowd *The ''Six Feet Under ''episode "Hold My Hand" features Tina Holmes, Matt Malloy, Anne Ramsay and Peter Birkenhead *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo, Omar Avila and Austin Michael Coleman. *The television movie ''Grave Misconduct ''(2008) features Vincent Spano, Roxanne Hart, Julie Mond and Kathe Mazur *''The Event ''episode "Loyalty" features Zeljko Ivanek, D.B. Sweeney, Scott Michael Campbell and Kovar McClure *On the ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Chicken and the Leg", series regulars John Larroquette and Candice Bergen are joined by Clare Carey and Currie Graham *The pilot episode of ''The Cleaner ''features Esteban Powell, Brett DelBuono, Clare Carey and James Immekus *''Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas ''(2006) features Patrick Fugit, Olivia Wilde, John Cho and Matthew Lillard *On the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Patriot Acts", series regulars John Larroquette and Candice Bergen are joined by Taraji P. Henson and Jude Ciccolella *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "In The Red", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Hedy Burress, Audrey Marie Anderson and Nigel Gibbs *In the ''Big Day ''episode "Last Chance to Marry Jane", series regular Kurt Fuller, Eddie McClintock, Jack Conley and Anne Dudek. In the episode "Boobzilla", Fuller and Dudek are joined by Nicholas D'Agosto *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen, Carter Jenkins and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Once and Again ''episode "Busted" features Sela Ward, Marin Hinkle, Jennifer Crystal Foley and Kay Lenz *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Panama Red", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Nicole Bilderback, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Michael Whaley *''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''episode "Turning Manure into Soy" features Azura Skye, Colleen Camp, John Kapelos and Steve Valentine *In ''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas, Kal Penn and John Cho are joined by Elias Koteas. *''The Groomsmen (2006) features Matthew Lillard, Donal Logue and Julie McNiven. *''Storytelling ''(2001) features Maria Thayer, Tina Holmes and Franka Potente. *''Just Like Heaven ''(2005) features Donal Logue, Ivana Milicevic and Alyssa Shafer *The ''Bones ''episode "The Headless Witness" featured Kristoffer Polaha, Jake Richardson and Angel Oquendo. *The ''Bones ''episode "The Twist in the Twister" featured Joel Moore, Samantha Shelton and Samantha Quan *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich and Samantha Shelton *''Cement ''(2000) features Jeffrey Wright, Sherilyn Fenn and Chris McKenna *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf and Chris McKenna *On the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Deliverance", LL Cool J is joined by Chris McKenna and Samantha Quan *''Sexual Life ''(2005) features Azura Skye, Carla Gallo, James LeGros and Shirley Knight *''What We Do Is Secret ''(2007) features Noah Segan, Ashton Holmes and Azura Skye. *''We Bought a Zoo ''(2011) features E"lle Fanning, Patrick Fugit and Carla Gallo *The TV movie ''Play or Be Played ''features Megan Dodds, Kurtwood Smith and Christina Vidal *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" features Joshua Malina, Christina Vidal and James Immekus *''Keith ''(2008) features Margo Harshman, Ignacio Serricchio, Jennifer Grey and Michael O'Keefe *''Love, Wedding, Marriage ''(2011) features Michael Weston, Colleen Camp and Andrew Keegan *''Beginners ''(2010) features Kai Lennox, China Shavers and Jodi Long *''The Brothers Solomon ''(2007) features Chi McBride, Charles Rahi Chun and Stephanie Courtney *''Roll Bounce ''(2005) features Chi McBride, Jurnee Smollett and Khleo Thomas *In the ''Psych ''episode "Shawn 2.0", series regular Kurt Fuller is joined by Nestor Carbonell, Meredith Monroe and Skyler Gisondo *The ''Life ''episode "Mirror Ball" features Donal Logue, Rick D. Wasserman and John Gloria *''Epic Movie ''(2007) features Kal Penn, Jayma Mays, Faune A. Chambers and Carmen Electra *The episode "We're Number Two!" of ''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''featured Nicole Bilderback, Colleen Camp and John Bain *On ''Big Love, ''series regular Amanda Seyfried is joined by Zeljko Ivanek, Anne Dudek and Ben Lemon in two episodes - "Outer Darkness" and "Sacrament". *In the ''JAG ''episode "Secret Agent Man", Zoe McLellan is joined by Keone Young and Vicellous Shannon *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *On ''Oliver Beene, ''series regular Wendy Makkena is joined by A.J. Trauth in two episodes - "Home, A Loan" and "Superhero". In the former, they are joined by Kurt Fuller, in the latter Howard Hesseman. *The TV movie ''Mystery Woman: Game Time ''features William Katt, Eddie Mills and A.J. Trauth *In the ''Franklin & Bash ''epsiode "Waiting on a Friend", series star Breckin Meyer is joined by A.J. Trauth and Carla Gallo *''What Women Want ''(2000) features Judy Greer, Lisa Edelstein and Andi Eystad *''Hangman's Curse ''(2003) features Mel Harris, Leighton Meester and Jake Richardson *In the ''JAG ''episode "Straits of Malacca", series regular Zoe McLellan is joined by Charles Rahi Chun and Mel Harris *The ''ABC Afterschool Special ''"Seasonal Differences" featured Megan Follows, Frank Whaley and Todd Louiso *In the ''Medium ''episode "New Terrain", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Todd Louiso and Faith Prince *''Extreme Dating ''(2005) features Meat Loaf, Andrew Keegan and Lee Tergesen *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Gideon's Crossing ''episode "The Race" features star Andre Braugher with Lucinda Jenney and Bobbin Bergstrom *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Missing Pieces", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Lucinda Jenney and Leighton Meester *''American Violet ''(2008) features Michael O'Keefe, Charles S. Dutton and Lucinda Jenney *The ''Outlaw ''episode "In Re: Tyler Banks" features Michael O'Keefe, Christopher Gartin and Bitsie Tulloch *The ''Shameless ''episode "It's Time to Kill the Turtle" features Dennis Boutsikaris, Madison Davenport and Christopher Gartin *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Slainte", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Christopher Gartin *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2 ''features Piper Perabo, Carmen Electra and Alyson Stoner *The ''Nip/Tuck ''episode "Shari Noble" features Jennifer Hall, Julie Warner and Meera Simhan *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop ''features Jayma Mays, Shirley Knight and Dahlia Salem. *The ''Castle ''episode "The Fifth Bullet" features Marc Blucas, Anne Dudek and Dahlia Salem *On the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Sight Unseen", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Meta Golding and Howard Hesseman *The ''Miami Medical ''episode "Like a Hurricane" features Meta Golding, Alyssa Shafer and Chris Tallman *The ''Criminal Minds ''issue "To Hell... and Back" features Sharif Atkins, John Lacy and Vernee Watson-Johnson *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike ''(2012) features Samantha Mathis, D.B. Sweeney and John Rubinstein *On ''The Guardian ''episode "Antarctica", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by Vicellous Shannon and Peter Birkenhead *In the ''Medium ''episode "Whatever Possessed You", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Mimi Kennedy and Peter Birkenhead *''The Practice ''episode "The Firm" features Currie Graham, Nicole Bilderback and Willie C. Carpenter *''Bad Boys II ''(2003) features Jon Seda, Jason Manuel Olazabal, Omar Avila and Smith Cho *''The Cleaner ''episode "Meet the Joneses" features Esteban Powell, Brett DelBuono and Gwen Mihok *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Not with a Whimper" features Marcus Giamatti, Samantha Shelton and Kovar McClure *The ''So Little Time ''episode "Sweet 16" features Clare Carey, Eric Lutes and Amy Davidson *The TV movie ''Rough Riders ''features R. Lee Ermey, Nick Chinlund and William Katt *The ''Dragnet ''episode "Killing Fields" features Art Chudabala, Tina Holmes and Kenneth Choi *The ''First Monday ''episode "Showdown" features Hedy Burress, Diane Baker and Zoe McLellan *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Red Hot", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Zoe McLellan and Currie Graham *''Hitchcock ''(2012) features Kurtwood Smith, Kai Lennox, Currie Graham and John Lacy *The ''Criminal Minds ''episode "Scared to Death" features Michael O'Keefe, Stephanie Venditto and John Bobek. *In the ''Chuck ''episode "Chuck Versuse the Imported Hard Salami", series regular Julia Ling is joined by John Kapelos and John Bobek *The ''Husbands ''episode "Appropriate Is Not the Word" features Felicia Day, Sasha Roiz and Aasha Davis *''The District ''episode "Shell Game" features Roger Aaron Brown, John Kapelos, Erich Anderson and Nigel Gibbs *The ''For the People ''episode "Lonely Hearts" features Erich Anderson, Tracy Vilar and Kathleen York *The ''Eyes ''episode "Whistleblower" features Erich Anderson, Kurt Fuller and Vernee Watson-Johnson *The ''FlashForward ''episode "Queen Sacrifice" features John Cho, Michael Massee and Carmen Argenziano *''The Hills Have Eyes ''(2006) features Kathleen Quinlan, Vinessa Shaw and Michael Bailey Smith *''Stag Night ''(2008) features Kip Pardue, Vinessa Shaw and Breckin Meyer *The ''Vegas ''episode "From This Day Forward" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw and Amy Landecker *''Right at Your Door ''(2006) features Scotty Noyd Jr., Jenny O'Hara and Nigel Gibbs *''Dark House ''(2009) features Bevin Prince, Angela Gots, Haley Pullos and Scotty Noyd Jr. *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button ''(2008) features Faune A. Chambers, Elias Koteas, Taraji P. Henson, Elle Fanning and Joel Bissonnette *''Date Night ''(2010) features Taraji P. Henson, Jimmi Simpson and Leighton Meester *''The Good Doctor ''(2011) features Taraji P. Henson, Troy Garity, Monique Gabriela Curnen, Marin Hinkle and Randall Park. *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle ''(2000) features Piper Perabo, Carl Reiner, Nigel Gibbs, Alexis Thorpe and Taraji P. Henson *''Winged Creatures ''(2008) features Troy Garity, James LeGros and Randall Park *''Tax Man ''(2010) features Judy Greer, Orlando Jones and Randall Park *''The Client List ''episode "The Cold Hard Truth" features Kathleen York, Jack Conley and Greg Grunberg. Also appearing is Clementine Ford's mom Cybill Shepherd. *''Least Among Saints ''(2012) features Azura Skye, Audrey Marie Anderson and Charles S. Dutton. *''The Practice ''episode "Dangerous Liaisons" features Ron Livingston, Ray Abruzzo and Michael Medico *The ''Theshold ''episode "Alienville" features Charles S. Dutton, Stephanie Erb and Michael Medico *''Boys ''(1996) features James LeGros, Matt Malloy and Charlie Hofheimer *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Scared Stiff", series regular Sela Ward is joined by John Larroquette and Jamie Tisdale *''Open Window ''(2006) features Robin Tunney, Shirley Knight and Devon Michaels *''The Pitts ''episode "Miss America" features Dylan Baker, Eddie McClintock and Keri Lynn Pratt *On ''The Medium ''episode "Deja Vu All Over Again", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Ben Bode and Pruitt Taylor Vince *''The Lyon's Den ''episode "Duty to Save" features Elizabeth Mitchell, Meta Golding and Vernee Watson-Johnson *On ''The Guardian ''episode "Causality", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by John Lafayette and Vernee Watson-Johnson *The ''Emily Owens M.D. ''episode "Emily and the.... Question of Faith" features Harry Lennix, Brittany Ishibashi and James Immekus *''Undiscovered ''(2005) features Kip Pardue, Peter Weller and Brittany Ishibashi. *The ''Ghost Whisperer ''episode "Stranglehold" features Ignacio Serricchio, Braeden Lemasters and Haley Pullos *''Dark House ''(2009) features Bevin Prince, Angela Gots and Haley Pullos *The ''Joan of Arcadia ''episode "Requiem for a Third Grade Ashtray" features Amber Tamblyn, Aaron Himelstein, Brian Klugman, Chris Marquette, Todd Louiso and Xhercis Mendez *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled ''(2002) features Danny Nucci, Skye McCole Bartusiak and Ron Perkins *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Flame Red", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Joel Bissonnette and Danny Nucci *In the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Sacrifice", series star LL Cool J is joined by America Olivo and Danny Nucci *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *On the ''Medium ''episode "Deja Vu All Over Again", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Ben Bode and Pruitt Taylor Vince *In ''The Guardian ''episode "Back in the Ring", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by Zena Grey and Joyce Greenleaf *''The Frighteners ''(1996) features Chi McBride, R. Lee Ermey and Melanie Lynskey. *The ''Night Stalker ''episode "The Sea" features Charles Rahi Chun, Stacy Edwards and Jim Gleason *Ivana Milicevic, Cameron Richardson and Jim Gleason appear together in two episodes of ''12 Miles of Bad Road - ''"Collateral Verbiage" and "Texas Stadium" *The ''Treme ''episode ''Tipitina ''features David Morse, Jon Seda and Jim Gleason *''The District ''episode "Lost and Found" features Roger Aaron Brown, Vernee Watson-Johnson and Ashley Jones *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "You Really Got Me", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Dennis Boutsikaris and Elizabeth Sung *''Bounce ''(2000) features Edward Edwards, Jennifer Grey, Joe Morton and Julia Campbell *On he ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Ass Fat Jungle", series regular Candice Bergen is joined by Stacy Edwards and Edward Edwards *On the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Fire and Ice", series regular Steve Valentine is joinced by Julia Campbell and Kenneth Choi *''The District ''episode "Drug Money" features Roger Aaron Brown, Cress Williams and Kat Sawyer-Young *Anne Ramsay, Cress Williams and Chi McBride appear together in two episodes of ''Hawthorne *In The Mentalist ''episode "Red Brick and Ivy", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Mark Espinoza and Jack N. Harding *The ''Eli Stone ''episode "Praying for Time" features Jodi Long, Meta Golding and Matt DeCaro. *The ''First Years ''episode "There's No Place Like Homo" features Samantha Mathis, Maurice Godin and Jamison Yang *''Thirteen (2003) ''features Sarah Clarke, Kip Pardue, Jamison Yang and Cynthia Ettinger *On the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Misconceptions", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Meredith Monroe *In the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Spring Fever", series regular Candice Bergen is joined by Howard Hesseman and Steve Valentine Alternative Universes Star Trek Many actors on the series have a connection to the series. In addition to Linda Park and Jolene Blalock, Kurtwood Smith has numerous ties to the television series and movies. Jennifer Morrison and John Cho are attached to the new movie franchise. An appearance on ''The Next Generation ''was one of Erika Flores first acting jobs. Jay Karnes has appeared on ''Voyager. Charmed Charmed - ''Several of the actors on House, M.D. have appeared on Charmed, but they rarely appear together. Anne Dudek, David Anders and Charles Robinson are some of the actors who have been in both series. Lori Rom appeared as Phoebe in the pilot episode, but dropped out thereafter and was replaced by Alyssa Milano. 24 Many of the actors are alumni of the series, most notably Sarah Clarke, Jude Ciccolella and Zeljko Ivanek Strange connections *Howard Hesseman was the star of ''Head of the Class. ''When he decided to leave the series, he was replaced in the main role by Billy Connolly. *On ''Murphy Brown, ''starring Candice Bergen, Murphy's baby was portrayed by Daryl Sabara *Keone Young is not only well connected to other House, M.D. actors, many of his House connections are also connections to ''Star Trek. ''In Love Hurts, he plays John Cho's father, and Cho would later go on to be Lt. Sulu in the new ''Star Trek ''movie series. However, Young also played the father of Linda Park's character Ens. Hoshi Sato on ''Enterprise. ''He is also the actor who played Buck Bokai, the man who beat Joe Dimaggio's hitting streak, on ''Deep Space Nine - ''that character was named after Peter Weller's Buckaroo Bonzai, and Weller also appeared on ''Enterprise. '' *In ''Austin Powers in Goldmember, Aaron Himelstein played young Austin Powers and Josh Zuckerman played young Dr. Evil. *Nick Lane only has three credits, including his appearance in the episode The Jerk. He has appeared with House alumni in both of his other credited appearances. *''Calvin Marshall (2009) features both of the actresses who have portrayed Wilson's wives on screen - Cynthia Watros and Jane Adams. *Sasha Roiz portrayed Samuel Adama on ''Caprica. ''Samuel is the great uncle of Jamie Bamber's character Lee "Apollo" Adama on ''Battlestar Galactica. Missed connections *Peter Jacobson and Michael Nouri were both in ''61*, ''but missed their reunion in Risky Business by one episode. *Similarly, Peter Jacobson and Lee Tergesen both were in the ''Royal Pains ''episode "The Honeymoon's Over", but Jacobson missed a reunion in Instant Karma by two episodes. *Currie Graham and Nicole Bilderback were both in an episode of ''The Practice ''called "The Firm", but missed meeting in Season 1 by one episode even though Mark Warner was mentioned in Three Stories, the episode Bilderback appeared in. Famous family *Jennifer Crystal Foley is the daughter of actor Billy Crystal *Troy Garity is the son of actress Jane Fonda and politician Tom Hayden *Clementine Ford is the daughter of actress Cybill Shepherd. *Mira Sorvino is the daughter of actor Paul Sorvino. *Natalie Dreyfuss is the niece of actor Richard Dreyfuss *Elle Fanning is the sister of actress Dakota Fanning Category:Browse